


A Conversation Long Overdue

by Books_Forever



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AKA before his issues come to light, AU of season 1 episode, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, And before Rose Quartz's issues come to light, Disclaimer: this was written during season 1/2, Drabble, Episode: s01e06 Hourglass, Featuring small steven, I Don't Even Know, It has been in my folder forever, It was supposed to be wholesome but I can't with the new season and movie now, Poor Steven and Rose have too many issues between them to have a wholesome meeting, So I'm posting this without finishing it, So he's much more innocent, Time Travel, aka the one with no issues, and trauma, from season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Forever/pseuds/Books_Forever
Summary: Steven should know better than to touch gem items. (Really!) The Gems had warned him a million times before. And yet, here he is, less than two decades into the past and suddenly seeing his dead mom back to life.Good job, Steven.--An unfinished drabble about what could have happened if Steven used the hourglass to go back further in time and meet someone he's always wanted to meet.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	A Conversation Long Overdue

After the failed mission at the Sea Temple (“Honestly, Amethyst, it wouldn’t _kill you_ to be the responsible one in a while! We have to wait another _thousand years_!” “Shut up Pearl.”), Steven decided it was time to head out and find his dad. The Beach-a-Palooza was coming up soon, and they needed to be ready! 

To Steven’s disappointment when he arrived, his dad couldn’t join, and Steven ended up walking back to the temple dejected.

“Stupid boat - too fat to go through the wash. Now, dad can’t participate with me in the Beach Palooza anymore . . . if - if mom was around, would she have joined me?” Steven asked quietly, and no sooner did he finish his words when a flash of light burst from his back pocket, and he found himself tripping headfirst. And then the most shocking thing happened. What he slammed into was not pavement, as he was expecting, but instead, sand!

Steven quickly stood up, looking at his surroundings, wondering what he got himself into again. He was relieved to find himself still in Beach City, but somehow magically transported to the beach area near his house. He turned to walk back and explain to the gems that happened, but that plan ended very quickly. 

_His house was gone!_

Instead, there only seemed to be the temple. But that wasn’t possible! The only time when his house had been a temple was . . .

But . . . that meant he must have gone back in time! He gasped with stars in his eyes. The orb he had gotten from the temple was lifted from his pocket as he gazed at it with awe. 

“Are you the magical time travel hourglass that brought me here? But wait, doesn’t that mean my mom is alive right now?!” Steven whispered to himself, disbelieving. He quickly looked around, wondering if the gems would magically appear in front of him. The place seemed peaceful, with no one in sight. 

Steven pondered what to do next, looking into town. (At least he returned to the point where the fence around the beach was removed? His dad had mentioned that they took it down soon after he started regularly visiting, which meant that his dad was here too!) He could only assume that he was around the point when his parents got together. Well, he hoped so. He wasn’t sure how to explain to the gems he was the son of their leader and Greg Universe, a human man who shows up at some point in time and begins to hang out with them without them freaking out. 

In Steven’s opinion, if he could just get a glimpse of his mom and the gems, he would be fine with going back to his home. All he ever had wanted was to know his mom, but even Steven knew how dangerous meddling in time was. Maybe he could casually walk up and say hello, then leave quickly before they asked who the heck the random boy waving at them was. Trying to explain to them who he was and why he was here would just be too tedious and painful (Steven tried to not think about Pearl’s constant moments of pain, where her face would fall as if she was thinking of a bad memory. Whenever it happened, Steven would guiltily look away and try to feign ignorance). 

“Should I try looking for them?” He said to the silent beach, Steven’s hand under his chin in deep thought. “. . . Where would I be if I was the Crystal Gems and didn’t like to interact with humans?”

No sooner had Steven said those words that a flash burst from the temple, like a beacon of light, into the sky. _The warp pad! Does that mean they just came back from a mission?_

Steven couldn’t contain his excitement, excitedly jumping up and down as he wondered what he would see. _Oh, wait!_ He quickly ran to a large rock laying on the beach ( _How convenient!_ ) and hid there, peeking his head out to see as much as he could without getting caught.

And to Steven’s shock and excitement, the gems he had grown up with appeared in a flash, but with different outfits that Steven couldn’t help but think was cool. And in the middle of that group, was none other than Rose Quartz, Steven’s mom.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo . . . yes. I found this lying in my drive today and I couldn't bring myself to finish it. What with all that has come to light about Rose Quartz and Steven, it felt horrible to actually write something fluffy and nice and ignore all the issues between them that needed to be addressed. I can't bring myself to write angst though . . . so I'm just posting what I have here.


End file.
